


Creativitys Spark

by FuriousRoman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Remy is only mentioned, patton is only mentioned, there is a nose bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousRoman/pseuds/FuriousRoman
Summary: Roman is nervous, but as soon as he sees Remus it is forgotten.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Creativitys Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is a commissioned piece so if i get another commission for this fic it will become multi chaptered. however until then it will just be this one. Thank you stemroses for commissioning this piece! I hope you enjoy.

Roman was nervous. He paced his room's floor back and forth. Patton would be furious with him. However he wanted this. He _**needed**_ this. He was startled from his thoughts by a soft knock on the door. He gulped and opened it a crack and sighed when he saw Logan's angular face, “Hello Nerdy Wolverine. Ready for our adventure?”

Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses. “As ready as I can be. Are you?” His eyes looked Roman up and down, noticing how the fanciful side was twitching and sweating beneath his collar, “It will be alright. I promise you that I am going to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Logan's voice was calm and straight forward. It relaxed Roman a bit, as Logan would never tell him anything that wasn’t true. He was always the one to help anyone through issues. Roman nodded and let Logan into his room. He closed the door, and for good measure locked it. They both turned to each other and hugged, “It is okay to be nervous and scared. I was too, my first time. I am sure you’ll do fine, Roman. Besides. We love you. _**He**_ loves you.” Logan looked at Romans unsteady eyes, “Now, shall we go? We don’t want to be late.” Roman nodded and turned on his heel, facing his mirror, “Mirror Mirror on the wall, take me to the place of my fall.”

The mirror lit up and it showed a fantastical landscape: apple trees in the foreground and a castle in the back, a mound of grass rose up from where the mirror was and led to a small village. Roman took Logan's hand and they stepped through it together. All at once they could feel the soft breeze blowing past and smell the apple blossoms drift pass. The grass was soft beneath them and time felt as though it stood still. With one more squeeze of their hands they set off to the castle beyond the town. Roman was excited to the point that Logan had to quicken his step lightly just to make sure he could keep up, even if he did have longer legs than the Prince. 

Logan smiled at his partners eagerness and remembered his first time with their other partners. It was a very fun time, although he did have to ask Janus how to apply makeup so that he could be presentable at least in front of Patton. He did not want to talk to Patton about the situation anymore than he had to. Soon enough the two had reached the castle, and bypassed the guards. They made their way up to Romans throne room where they found one of their partners. Janus stood there, face in a book and only looked up once he heard Roman and Logans footsteps. He tossed the book onto the small table beside the throne and sat down, smiling lazily. 

“You’ve finally made it. I was getting bored,” Janus let his snake tongue hang out slightly to taste the air, “and it seems as though you’re nervous Roman. I assure you it’s okay and if you need to stop you can tell us so.” Roman gulped and nodded. 

“Where’s- Where is Remus?” Janus stood up at Romans inquiry and walked over to where Logan and Roman stood, “He is asking Remy to cover for you and him for Thomas’ dream tonight. Do not worry.” He pulled Logan into a soft kiss and whispered something in his ear, to which the logical side nodded and moved to go upstairs to the bedroom. Janus turned to Roman, “He will be here momentarily.” Janus cupped Romans cheek and kissed him, his head bent over the Prince. Roman grasped Janus’ chest as he felt the breath taken from him. He was swept away into the kiss so much so that he didn’t realize when the other side had lifted him up and was carrying him towards the bedroom, Logan now nowhere in sight. 

Janus pulled himself off of Romans lips and carried his partner bridal style into the bedroom, “Now let’s get rid of your clothes, my little prince.” Janus set the other down atop the glorious, luxurious, red bed and preceded with the laces on the others boots. Roman began to hurriedly remove the buttons from his lapel, shucking it off as fast as he was able to. Almost as soon as his shirt hit the floor the door slammed open with Remus running at full speed toward the other creative side, “ROMAN!” Logan walked behind the darker creative side, smirking. Janus threw one of Romans boots at Remus, hitting him square in the face.

“Down boy, no need to maul him.” Janus drawled as Remus held his face in his hands surprised from the impact. Roman looked at Janus, mouth agape.

“You might want to close that mouth, unless you would like me to occupy it.” Logan spoke as the door closed behind him. Remus moved his hands, blood falling from his nose as he smiled widely at his partners, “Oooooo~ me first!! Use me first teacher!!”

Romans mouth snapped shut as his smile grew and he began to laugh hard, snorting slightly as Janus pulled off his other boot, only to start pulling on the others trousers. Remus moved over to Roman, “I have missed your laughter, it’s a pity that our kingdoms are separated.” Roman lifted his hands and wrapped them around Remus’ neck, lifting himself slightly off the bed to kiss the other half of creativity. Warmth filled both sides as they began sparking off ideas in each others’ minds. Janus used this opportunity to pants both men and topple them onto the bed. Logan removed his shirt and tie, walking slowly to where Janus stood, “So which one do you want to take tonight?” Janus just smiled and said, “You can have Roman. I don’t want to break him. Yet.” Logan nodded and began to climb atop the bed, pulling Roman away from Remus, “Let me have a taste, my prince.” Logan kissed the dazed man and began to let his hands drift lower to fondle the other. Romans cock grew harder than it was and he moaned into the kiss, letting Logan take over as he felt the others skin press against him. Meanwhile Janus had finished taking off his and Remus’ clothes and was currently stretching Remus as he kissed him into oblivion. Logan smiled into the kiss as he began to stroke Romans cock in earnest. He pushed Romans back onto the bed and released him from his lips and pulled out a small bottle of lube from behind the pillows. 

“Tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable or if I need to stop.” Logan began to apply the lube to his fingers and then started massaging Romans hole, slipping his finger slowly inside, only to find that Roman had already prepared himself. Roman smiled up at the other, “Of course, however I think I’m ready for whatever you have for me, Teach.” Logan smiled and proceeded to add finger by finger into Roman, watching and enjoying the noises the prince made beneath him. 

“If you do not take him, Logan I will be forced to take him as well.” Janus’ voice carried from behind them. Logan turned to take in the site of Remus sliding down over Janus’ hemipenis, his own erection leaking as his eyes rolled back into his head. Logan's cock pulsed as he took in the site. He then had an idea that made him smile. “No, I have a better idea.” He turned to the others and pulled Roman along with him, turning him so that he was on his hands and knees, ass presenting to Logan. Logan and Roman now faced Janus and Remus. “There. Perfect viewing material.”

Janus chuckled softly as he rocked into Remus. Logan slowly entered Roman, moaning as he entered the tight prince, who was growing tighter as he watched Remus’ face contort with pleasure. Roman moaned as he felt Logan brush against his prostate and felt his mouth open as an unhuman moan came from him. His eyes rolled up into his head as he felt himself go slack with pleasure. Janus moved Remus and himself closer, so that Remus and Roman were close to touching. Remus moved forward to reach Roman and kissed his open mouth with his own, his tongue lashing out and capturing Roman into a kiss that not only stole his breath but also fought to keep it. Remus bit Romans’ lips to the point where they bled, but Roman did not care, their prolonged intimacy helped his mind. It kept them from splitting, and Roman reached out and clawed at Remus, scratching his chest and maring the skin, Remus did not mind, in fact it aroused him further, making him orgasm as he felt Janus cum inside of him. Logan kept thrusting into Roman and hitting his prostate, making the other side cum onto the red blanket as the creative sides moaned into eachothers mouths before slumping down against each other. 

Janus and Logan smiled as they removed themselves, letting the creativity sides curl against each other. Janus snapped his fingers and the cum was cleared away, much to Remus’ displeasure, however the water bottles Logan produced were accepted with thanks. Janus tucked in the duke and prince into the bed as he and Logan curled around them, making sure the creative sides stayed touching. After all, the best ideas come from those that embrace their differences, and there was no one as different as each other as Remus and Roman.


End file.
